It is common to provide interconnections to and from printed circuit boards to other devices and or to other printed circuit boards. It is also common place to provide multi-layer printed circuit boards in specific applications. For example, it is common place to provide multi-layer stacked printed circuit boards in such instances as control technology where the boards are stacked one above the other in parallel manner in a closely spaced arrangement, with an insulator providing the insulative spacing between the two printed circuit boards. It is also common to provide printed circuit boards having a like array of plated through holes where the boards are interconnected at each plated through hole by a commoning connection at each of the plated through holes.
One such application has screw machined components having hexagonal, (or other multi-sided configuration) which are press-fit into one of the plated through holes and includes another pin or other interconnection device connected to the press-fit screw machined members. In such applications, the insertion forces for press fitting the screw machined components into the printed circuit board tend to be excessive and cause the screw machine contact and/or the printed circuit board to become damaged during the assembly.
These and other objects are to be accomplished with the following embodiments and teachings.